The War's Jumpstart
by Mesmorelda
Summary: Transformers. RatchetxOC, ProwlxJazz with some extra surprises. So, someone's returned to the war and Megatron has a plan to get them back on his side of the fight. Will she fall to her coding... Or will her bonded, brother, and sparklings step in and save the day? BTWS: This is a combine of G1, Prime, Bay Movies, Animated, and Unicron Triligies with Beast Eras and maybe the comics
1. Chapter 1

It is well known that Optimus Prime cannot hold up a conversation to save his life. It was quite clear when Ratchet and Optimus were with Jazz and Cliffjumper. The two excited bots were trying to talk to the Prime but he was uncomfortably shooing them along.

"What do they want to talk about?" The Prime asked.

"They want to talk about Jazz and Prowl's bonding ceremony." Ratchet said and walked towards the med bay. Optimus however… was left in turmoil.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"What of Star?"

"My sister?" Prowl questioned. He could feel the cut end of their sibling bond reaching out… but not finding its other half.

"I… I don't know Prime. I can't feel her through the bond… for all I know she could be dead," Prowl shrugged, his doorwings falling.

"We will try to find her Prowl. I'm sure your sister would enjoy your bonding ceremony." Optimus said.

Turning away, Optimus strode down the hall towards his office. Elita-One was sitting on his chair, looking at a datapad.

"Any luck?" Elita asked.

"No, he is insistent. As much as he would hates his sister not being here, she would rather him be bonded then crying out for his older sister. They may have been heirs, but now they are warriors." Optimus said.

With that, they went on their search, searching for the Lost Praxian Princess… the last femme Praxian… their last hope.

Prowl's vents blew a big puff of air out as he sat on his chair. He picked up an old Praxian datapad, the Royal carvings lining the metal frame showing its city and who the pad belonged to.

On it was a very well know Princess. Princess Starstrider. An unknown warrior discovered when she fought to protect their family from an attack. His father was furious until the Prime thanked Star for it. Then every heir learned to fight, mech _and_ femme.

Prowl traced Star's elegant design. Her helm had been waxed, as well as the rest of her. Her optics, instead of their beautiful attractive gold, were blue, to show she was an Autobot.

Star, like many of the Praxian rulers, was an elementist. Prowl was as well. Star's, however, was the most powerful. The element of Amber. She could absorb any kind of elemental power. Star absorbed shadows from hiding in the dark for so long. Her black, crimson, and flame orange plating also adapted from it.

Star was a copy of him, only she had a yellow visor and more femme like parts. If she took her helm off, silky metal strands fell from her real helm. She was beautiful. Her doorwings were quite elegant.

Jazz walked in.

"Who's 'dat?" He asked, sounding jealous.

"My sister, Starstrider. She's older. The Enforcer Jumpstart. She's really cool. I just wish… I just wish she could have gotten her happy ending," Prowl murmured.

"Her… Her happy ending?"

"She's dead Jazz. She died protecting me," Prowl whispered feeling coolant tears build up. Meekly, Jazz nuzzled Prowl's head, crawled into his lap, and let him cry on his shoulder.

Ratchet looked at the video clip. He had been recording the youngling, Cliffjumper, for his creators.

_"Hey Ratch,"_ A femme's voice broke through. The camera turned. A female Prowl stood there, holding a younger Prowl. Cliffjumper and Prowl were close in age, minus about 6 or 7 vorns.

Prowl was chewing on some energon goodies. The rainbow colored treats staining Prowl's lips components.

_"Starstrider-Jumpstart sorry… What are you doing here?"_ A younger Ratchet asked.

_"Prowl isn't taking his rations. He's eating his treats, but won't drink any. I was wonderin' if there's something he managed to shove down his intake behind my back,"_ Jumpstart said.

Ratchet watched as he checked out Prowl. His optics filtered coolant. Jumpstart… he missed his secret bondmate. Prowl, Optimus, and everyone else had no idea him and Jumpstart were an item.

The scene changed. Jumpstart loved to sing. And dance. It showed her dancing to a human song she hacked into.

_Delusional by Simon Curtis, Nightcored by NightcoreReality._

"Hey Ratchet do you have any-." A bang interrupted Prowl.

He dropped the tray of energon. He was too busy staring at the datapad's screen. Star was dancing. Her slim frame dancing soundly with Ratchet.

The scene switched to them dating. While Ratchet was in Medical Academy, Star was in her finals, before Enforcement School. Star was laughing with Ratchet and their friends. Ironhide was there with Chromia and Arial and Orion Pax. Before they became war heroes, Prime, and Elita-One.

Prowl ran. He ran through the base. He ran past Ironhide and Chromia. He ran past Elita. And he ran to Prime, demanding answers, sputtering, chocking on his intake, and desperately trying to figure it out when… He crashed.

-3 orns later-

Ratchet looked at Prowl, laid out on the berth, recovering from the crash. Ironhide patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry mech," Ironhide said.

"Don't worry? I've worried for years when boom, connection lost. I'm always worried," Ratchet bite his bottom lip component.

"To lose my bond with her and him was hard. It was harder when Prowl would cry out for her or me and reach out with his spark. The fake connection was all I could provide…" Ratchet turned away from Prowl's recharging frame.

"Fake bond?" A new voice pierced the tense air.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Ironhide asked.

"No, I'm the one who's gunna ask the questions," Jazz growled, not bothering with his human accent.

"Now, Prowler said he lost 'is connection at 23 vorns. Are you sayin' he lost the connection when 'e was younger?" Jazz asked, furious.

"Four vorns," Ratchet whispered.

"What?" Jazz softened lightly at seeing Ratchet's hurt faceplates.

"He lost the connection at four vorns. Jumpstart…. Jumpstart disappeared. She at least got her Enforcer title and her badaft title and… and her adult name. It is rare for a bot's name to change like Optimus and Elita's. Jumpstart fit Star much better though," Ratchet smiled.

"Jazz?" A weak voice croaked.

"Prowler," Jazz ex-vented and hugged his soon-to-be-bondmate.

"I wish I was told sooner." Prowl whispered.

-somewhere deep in space-

A small ball of metal rolled slowly through space. The ball slowly transformed to a robot, curled up, it's arms around its knees, which were pressed up at its chest.

Silky metal, hair like almost, flowed around it's helm, a helmet wrapped between its legs and stomach.

Golden optics powered up, blue cycling over them.

"My turn Megatron."

Author Note: There you have it peeps! I will be posting the second chapter soon. Hell's demon… I need inspiration. I really don't have anything to add to it. I rushed though chapter 3 and it was terrible. I'm really sorry but I will try to soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning, Optimus booted up. He stood to his peds, and walked into his office. There was a light blue light blinking. It was his phone. COMS were only used in battle, to preserve energy, or when a phone wasn't near.

Taping the button and putting it on speaker, Optimus listened to the message, writing it on a datapad after the second run though. He couldn't believe it. It was Jumpstart!

"PROWL!" A happy voice ran through the halls screaming for the Second in Command.

"Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl!" Cliffjumper yelled, Bumblebee yelling the same thing.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS DO YOU NEED!?" Prowl roared. His doorwings were straight up, shaking. His anger was shown.

"Jumpstart!" Cliffjumper squealed.

Prowl was gone.

In the rec. room, all the Autobots were sitting down, as Optimus explained something's.

"Now, the last announcement. Prowl," Optimus stepped back.

"Jumpstart sent us a message," Prowl said. Excited chatter started.

"Here is her message," Prowl looked at the datapad Optimus copied it on.

_"Hello Optimus, Jumpstart reporting sir! I am coming to Earth in hopes to see everyone again and defeat Megatron once more. I am fully repaired from the blow I took, my spark never better! (She coughs) Space is cloggin' me though. I wish to see Prowl and Ratchet first. My bonds with them are top priority. I hope you have told Prowl the truth. I know he thinks he lost connection at 23 vorns. When in reality, it was 4. I also would like to see lil' Cliff and Bee and Blue and Screen. I haven't seen Blue since our other lil' bitlet came into the world. I also hope he was told the truth as well. I am approaching now. I must cut this message short (if it even is short) and I will see everyone shortly. Tell Smokescreen and Bluestreak and Prowl and Ratch I love them."_ Prowl looked up at the crowd.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked at each other.

"What?" Smokescreen squeaked.

"You have your carriers frame," Ratchet said.

Smokescreen's wings fluttered.

"Your colors came from my Sire and Carrier Smokescreen, Bluestreak's came from Carrier's before she became the colors she is now," Ratchet spoke fondly of Jumpstart.

"Smokescreen and I are brothers? Prowl's our uncle? Your our sire? Jumpstart's our carrier? Whoa, I think I might pull a 'Prowl'" Bluestreak muttered.

An explosion interrupted them.

All the bots rushed up to the surface. A black, crimson, and flame orange femme stood. She had an orange visor over her optics. Silvery metal strands, like hair, flowed to her lower-spinal-strut. A helm was held in her servo. A whip, glowing lightly, fell out of her other servo's wrist.

"Jumpstart?" Ratchet asked. The femme turned, throwing the helmet into the air as her hair folded up and the helmet landed on her helm, binding to it. Another whip formed from her other servo and she smashed them against the ground, slicing through the rock.

"Ratchet!" Jumpstart cried. The whips retracted and she ran into the medic's arms. Ratchet kissed her and he spun the femme around.

Setting the femme down, Ratchet spun her to face the others.

The orange visor flipped up, revealing golden optics.

"Prowl?" Jumpstart asked, reaching towards him. Prowl broke. He launched into his sister's arms, sobbing.

"Carrier!" Twin voices yelled. Bluestreak and Smokescreen tackled the femme. Well, tried too.

Jumpstart smiled. A ping made her smile fade.

"He knows I'm here," Jumpstart looked up at Optimus.

"Go, we'll follow you Sir," Optimus said. Everyone gaped. Optimus was lower than Jumpstart?

Jumpstart ran forward, towards the cliff and jumped. She spun in the air and transformed. Her slick jet form falling back lightly as she punched it. Streaking across the sky, Jumpstart flew straight towards Megatron and his army.

The femme transformed and dropped down on another cliff side. A grey mech fell before her. His silver and grey plating shone with fresh wax. His purple fusion cannon glowed.

"Jumpstart," Megatron growled.

"Megatron,"

"I don't want to hurt you, Jumpstart, I showered you with love yet you went running to the Autobots. Join me! Let us rule this planet and the galaxies!" Megatron tried again.

"Your delusional," Jumpstart growled. Swiping her hand, Jumpstart's energy whip blasted the mech back towards the rock wall the cliff clung to.

"You're not the mech I once loved. I loved Megatronus, Gladiator of Kaon. I don't know you, Leader of the Decepti-creeps," Jumpstart used her lithe form and began to jump between blasts of the cannon, her whips dancing in the air and lashing at Megatron.

Twisting from another blast, Jumpstart slashed at the mech. As the whip contacted his plating, Megatron, acting of his Gladiator instincts, grabbed the whip and swung it around, slamming Jumpstart into the wall behind them then throwing her frame over the cliff side.

Prowl looked up as they arrived to the battle scene. Jumpstart's frame was falling, but she wasn't slowing down.

"JUMPSTART!" Prowl yelled. He saw golden optics spark and dye blue. Her helm jerked up. Her heels fired out jet-fire and launched her into the air.

Jumpstart's doorwings glowed. She shot her servo out. Fire wrapped around her arm and blew from her servo. Megatron roared at the intense heat, searing wires.

"So delusional,"

Megatron flew off as his systems became critical from Jumpstart's repeating blasts of flames. The orange glowing femme lowered herself to the surface, her grin huge. Ratchet ran forward. She had gotten her orange visor shattered.

"My visor needs to be replaced love," Jumpstart said with a smile.

"You need a vehicle form," Ratchet said.

"I have one in mind,"

Arriving back on base, Jumpstart followed Ratchet to the med bay, where he removed her shattered visor.

"Ratch?" Jumpstart leaned over Ratchet's shoulders as he repaired her visor.

"Yes?" The medic focused on repairing a vital part of the visor.

"What would you say to bonding with them again?"

Completely surprised, the mech lost his grip on the torch and it sliced cleanly into his servo.

"Ah!" Ratchet jumped in surprise. Jumpstart ran towards his desk and returned with metalmesh cloth. She fastened it around his servo, watching him through bare golden-orange optics.

"You surprise me, my sweetspark," Ratchet spoke softly.

"I always surprise you," Jumpstart smiled as Ratchet pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. Ratchet's chevron in her grasp, Jumpstart trailed her servo digits up Ratchet, from his hips, up his chest, to his helm, where she traced his chevron.

"Jumpstart you seem worried," Ratchet looked his femme in the optics. She only played with his chevron when nervous.

"He was well aware of me. Its like…. We are bonded. He seemed so close and needy and he reached out… My… orginal coding almost played a part. He is using it against me in battle," Jumpstart stood and turned around to face the med bay doors.

"There is a spy inside our ranks. Someone who knows of my secret… someone who knows my _true_ functions." Jumpstart said and left the med bay.

Ratchet put his helm in his servos. Jumpstart's original programming…. Oh Primus.

"Primus help us,"


	3. Chapter 3

One thing that fascinated Sam was how flexibly these Cybertronians were for being made of metal. He pondered this as he watched Jazz dance in the training room (He had argued that since it was a _Training Room_ not a _Fight Training Room _[or something] that he could practice his dancing in the room).

Jazz stopped dancing when the door opened. Jumpstart stood there, her optics now sheathed in their visor once more. Jazz studied the visor. It reminded him of his, only hers was more… slick

"Mind if I get some training in?"

Her voice snapped Jazz out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure," Jazz stuttered out his response. He felt honored to see Prime's prized femme (and Prowls sister, Blue and Smoke's carrier, and Ratchet's bonded) practice her fighting skills.

Jumpstart pulled out a metal dummy and began to stretch. Sam wolf whistled as Jumpstart pulled her leg behind her and pulled it straight up, pressing her aft and the top of her arced spinal strut against it.

"Wow," Jazz breathed, taking in his soon-to-be bond-sister.

Jumpstart put her leg down and got into position. She started some simple kicks and punches before placing in a series of attacks, elemental, whips, her blasters, and punches.

Jumpstart kicked off a wall and slashed the dummy with her whips. Sam and Jazz's jaw dropped. The femme had cut right through the dummy, its post… and the floor.

Ironhide looked up, his black/navy plating gleaming. Teenaged Annabelle peaked up from his servos, which covered her.

"What 'da frag happened?" Ironhide asked.

Jumpstart just glared at the mech and shrugged off his blast at her, pissing the _Weapons Specialist_ off more. She strutted out of the room, her now heeled peds transforming to flattened once more.

Entering the surface world, Jumpstart let her new forms take over. Her protoform showed though, revealing her slim female human like chassis. Jumpstart felt like a secretary. She hugged a few datapads to her raised chest, practically bare of armor, and walked through the base towards the ware house where the meeting was being held.

Her heeled peds made her taller. She felt like her valve and exhaust port were exposed through her plating as without her armor, she had a thin coving of painted metal. Her form also had a skirt like metalmesh covering over her aft and front.

Her form was basic black with bright lines of thin crimson or flame orange over it. Her doorwings fluttered, black with small starbursts of crimson/orange. Her skirt was black with bursts of flame orange and crimson starbursts.

Jumpstart shook her helm, her visor covering her optics, yet her crimson/flame orange/black metal hair like wires were free. Walking into the huge building, she demonstrated her power over her emotions.

Ironhide and Ratchet turned towards the femme. Ratchet smiled. Her hip struts swayed as she walked, curvy metal just out of his grasp. Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe turned towards her. Prowl reset his optics a few times.

_NightcoreReality's Electricity_ played through the speakers.

Optimus' helm lifted. He cocked an optic ridge when he heard the cat calls from his soldiers through the door.

Senator Keller turned to Optimus, his eyebrow raised. The door opened. A Nightcored version of _Frame of Mind_ played.

Optimus took in a sharp intake.

He was blown away by the femme that entered.

Jumpstart smiled and did a Praxian curtsy to the humans. She then took it upon herself to walk towards Optimus and set the datapads she clutched to her frame in front of him (am I the only one who thinks in-front should one word? Let me know in the reviews).

"Sir, I do think it would be good to clear your ventilation, my EM field is sensing your temperature rising," Jumpstart grinned.

"Thank you Jumpstart," Optimus said, letting his ventilation breathe through again.

Jumpstart nodded and sat down in the empty transformer sized chair. She crossed her legs and took a datapad and stylus.

"And who is this Prime?" William Lennox asked. In his early 50's, he was enjoying spending his time and raising his daughter with the transformers.

"This is Prowl's elder sister, Bluestreak and Smokescreen's Carrier, and Ratchet's bonded, Jumpstart," Optimus said.

"What's a Carrier and Bonded?" Epps asked.

"A Carrier is the Cybertronian word for Mother translated into your language. Bonded is Wife translated into your language," Jumpstart said.

"The femme is also mine. And only mine," A voice added. The humans, mech, and femme turned to the door.

Ratchet entered, his calculating optics on the humans, watching him and Jumpstart.

"Jumpstart is also my SIC, or Second in Command. Her processor -er- mind, battle computer, reflexes, and her Enforcer upgrades provide a much greater mind than Prowl's…. don't tell him I said that though," A laugh ruffled through the humans.

"Of course sir," Jumpstart grinned. Optimus laughed. The femme was seated on Ratchet's lap, her smile huge.

After the meeting, Jumpstart got acquainted with the humans. Epps really took a liking to her.

"So, what's it like to be married to that grump?" Epps asked. Jumpstart was in her vehicle form, driving to Tranquility.

"Ratchet isn't a grump, he's quite sweet and gentle and lovable. I've known him for a long time. Our relationship was a secret cause he was much older than me. I was finishing Final School and he was at the end of his 9 vorn Medical Academy. Then I started Enforcement Academy," Jumpstart said.

The 2015 BMW i8 Hybrid turned the corner into the city. Epps grinned when he heard some people yell about the beautiful car.

"What caught your optic about Ratchet?" Epps asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know. I felt my spark reach out to him and that drew me to him. He asked me out 3 solarcycles later,"

Epps nodded.

"There's Sam's school," Epps pointed. Jumpstart revved her engine and slammed the gas. She swung into a parking spot and her engine whined at the force.

"Out you go sir." Jumpstart let the doors up. Instead of swing open, they went out then up like a bumblebee's wings. Epps stepped out.

"Sam!" He yelled. Sam turned towards him. Carly was there, smiling. Mikaela broke up with him about a month ago. Mikaela looked up. When she saw the car, she gasped.

Epps smacked the hood. The world now knew of the transformers.

"Com'on big girl," Epps grinned.

The car revved before transforming. Sam watched in awe. Jumpstart stood, her doorwings spreading.

"Sam," The femme nodded.

"JUMPSTART!" Sam yelled and ran forward. Jumpstart picked him up. Suddenly, something crashed into the lot.

"Jumpstart," Starscream grinned

Jumpstart set Sam down and let her whips out. Starscream growled. Jumpstart flared he EM field.

"You too, are delusional," Jumpstart said then ran forward. She propelled off a car, turned onto her left side in mid air and spun. Her whips glowed blue and slashed out.

Starscream… well screamed, as the whips cut into his metal plating. His servo transformed into a gun and he took aim and fired.

The whips disappeared and Jumpstart held her arms in front of her. A shield of shadows formed in front of her.

Starscream cut his attack. Jumpstart felt her heel thrusters kick in. Jumping into the air, Jumpstart summoned fire. Instead, lighting developed at her servodigit (finger) tips. Shooting her servos forward, the lightning blasted Starscream.

The Deception flew off as his critical systems began to fry from the voltage. Jumpstart landed. Her helm was loose and she took it off, letting the metal strands free. The silvery metal swayed in the wind.

Jumpstart transformed and took Sam, Carly, and Epps home.

-5 hours later-

Jumpstart drove though the desert, her new vehicle form getting use to the terrain. He femme transformed.

"Why is everything so damn confusing!" Jumpstart yelled at the sky.

"A good question femme," A rough voice said. Jumpstart turned around.

"Lockdown…. They… They said you were dead!" Jumpstart whispered.

Lockdown reached out and cupped her cheek plating. Jumpstart leaned into his touch.

"It takes a lot more to take me out," Lockdown smiled. He leaned down and kissed Jumpstart slowly.

-At the Base-

Ratchet felt fear, surprise, love, and anger flow through his bond. Prowl came up, feeling it as well. Bluestreak and Smokescreen walked in.

"What's with Carrier?" Bluestreak asked.

-Jumpstart and Lockdown-

Lockdown pulled back. He gazed into Jumpstart's foggy, revealed optics. He grinned in his mind. All he needed to do was merge with her and get a good interface session and then book, she is his.

Sirens wailed. Jumpstart snapped out of her trance and jumped back. Ratchet and Prowl transformed, weapons out, aimed at Lockdown.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak came up and stood in front of their Carrier defensively.

"Lockdown," Ratchet growled.

"Medic." Lockdown said. He turned away, not before activating the travker he had put on Jumpstart.

As he drove off, Jumpstart felt her energy drain. System warnings popped up. Her optics blinked, light flashing on and off, before turning dark. Smokescreen yelled as he caught his Carrier.

Author Note: What happened to Jumpstart? Starscream jealous? Ratchet's only the end of a chain of lovers? Well…. You'll have to find out in the next chapter.


End file.
